


Male Gaze at a Male Bond

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Bond evaluates his own physique. (A take on the “Describe yourself the way a male author would” trend.)





	Male Gaze at a Male Bond

**Author's Note:**

> For 007 Fest 2019

Bond woke, performed his morning exertions, showered, shaved, and peered into his mirror. Big ears, no helping that. Decent nose and chin. Strong blue eyes. His pecs were nice and perky, pebbled in the cool air of his flat after his shower, and his abdomen looked flat and toned. That would change after he had his scrambled eggs for breakfast! His long, tan legs were an asset, luckily, and his dick and balls hung plumply, filling his briefs in all the right ways. 

Satisfied with his appearance, Bond testicled scrotumly to the stairs, balls swaying just so, and penised downward.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that the last line is parodying scottbaiowulf's tweet about male writers writing female characters, which includes the incredible, "She breasted boobily to the stairs, and titted downward." :D


End file.
